Erbschaft
by Skar Aron
Summary: Sherlock Holmes bekommt einen neuen Fall zugewiesen, der ihn mehr fordern wird, als alle, die er bisher gelöst hat. Hinzu kommt noch, dass die Tochter des Opfers ihn auf ganz andere Art und Weise ablenkt. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Epilog**

Er stand in der Tür, sich an den hölzernen Rahmen lehnend, die Arme verschränkt, den Kopf auf das Holz gelegt. Er starrte das Bett an, indem eine Frau ruhig schlief. Sie hatte viel miterlebt, sie war völlig fertig gewesen und hatte nicht widersprochen, sich noch ein weiteres Mal in ‚Schutzhaft' zu begeben und lag nun ein weiteres Mal in seinem Bett, wobei er ein weiteres Mal auf dem Tigerteppich schlafen durfte, was ihn aber nicht störte. Sie schien ihm, was er nicht zugeben wollte, ans Herz gewachsen zu sein. Noch etwas, was er nicht zugeben wollte, war, dass sie ihm nicht nur ans Herz gewachsen war. Es wäre etwas Unmögliches für ihn eine solche Tatsache zuzugeben. Er schauderte unmerklich bei diesem Gedanken.

Ein weiterer Mann tauchte hinter ihm auf und blickte zuerst zu seinem Kumpanen und dann zu der Frau in dem Bett. Er begann kaum merklich zu lächeln und klopfte dem anderen auf den Rücken: „Kann es sein, dass Sie verliebt sind?"

„Was reden Sie da für einen Unsinn?", erwiderte er, ohne den Blick abzuwenden, „Das ist Humbug."

„Wirklich? Sind Sie sich da ganz sicher? Sie könnte die Richtige sein. Kleiner Denkanstoß, alter Freund.", mit diesen Worten, einem skeptischen Seitenblick und einem freundschaftlichen Schulterklopfen verließ sein Kumpane die Wohnung, auf dem Weg in sein eigenes Heim.

Er hingegen rührte sich nicht von der Stelle zumal aus dem einen Grund, dass er sie anstarrte und aus dem anderen, dass er wie gelähmt von dem ‚kleinen Denkanstoß' seines Freundes dastand und wild darüber nachdachte.

Zum einen verfluchte er in Gedanken seinen Kameraden für diese Worte, doch zum anderen kam es ihm gerade recht, über dieses Thema nachzugrübeln.

_Eine Woche zuvor_


	2. Mörder

**Mörder**

Er beugte sich langsam über den Leichnam, grinsend, hämisch grinsend. Endlich. Er hatte es endlich fertig gebracht. Walter war ihm schon so lange im Weg gestanden. Endlich war der Weg frei. Endlich würde er seinen Anteil vom Kuchen bekommen und er würde seinen Anteil mit denen der anderen aufstocken.

Zufrieden grunzend erhob er sich, begutachtete ein weiteres Mal die Leiche, die er so drapiert hatte, dass es aussah, als hätte Walter sich selbst getötet. Scottland Yard würde das als Selbstmord sehen, die Akte schließen und den Rest ignorieren. Was war auch an einem Revolver in der Hand falsch zu verstehen? Der Mann war sein ganzes Leben geistig labil gewesen. Mein Gott, und jetzt war er tot, weil er völlig durchgedreht war. Es war eine wahnsinnig amüsante Vorstellung, wie Lestrade die Leiche betrachten, ungläubig und etwas hilflos den Kopf schütteln würde und den Drang sich auf der Stelle zu übergeben mit all seiner Kraft bekämpfen musste. Er würde wohl alles dafür tun so schnell wie möglich einige Meilen zwischen sich und den Toten zu bringen.

Lestrade war ein Dummkopf, ein Idiot sondersgleichen, ein Enfant Terrible der Polizei, eine Schande für Scottland Yard. Er würde einfach zu täuschen sein. Ganz im Gegenteil zu diesem neunmalklugen, arroganten Detektiv Sherlock Holmes. Vor ihm mussten die Verbrecher wirklich zittern, was auch verständlich war. Aber er hatte nichts zu befürchten. Er hatte seine Arbeit sauber und gründlich gemacht. Er hatte keinerlei Spuren oder sonstige Hinweise hinterlassen.

Mit einer ausladenden, übertriebenen Bewegung schob er Walter einen Brief in die innere Jackettasche, bevor er sich die gefütterten Lederhandschuhe auszog und sich diese in die Manteltasche steckte. Er blickte sich kurz in dem überfüllten Arbeitszimmer um und entdeckte sofort etwas, das seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Er stieg über den Leichnam, als wäre dieser gar nicht da.

„Ein Familienstammbaum. Wie praktisch. Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir den mal ausleihe, oder?", er blickte ausdruckslos zu Walters grauem Gesicht hinüber und nahm das dünne, breite Büchlein aus dem Regal und klemmte es sich unter den Arm.

Mit einem spöttischen Lachen auf den Lippen und einem letzten prüfenden Blick verließ er das Zimmer, nachdem er die Worte „Danke für deine Kooperation, Onkel Walter." Mit einer vor Ironie, Sarkasmus und Selbstverliebtheit tiefender Stimme ausgesprochen hatte.

„Jetzt bist du an der Reihe, Cousin Hugh."


	3. Mord, Holmes

**Mord, Holmes**

„Mr Holmes! Mr Holmes! Schnell!", schrie Constabler Clark, während er die Treppe hinauf polterte und durch die Tür in Sherlock Holmes Wohnung im ersten Stock der Baker Street 221b stürzte.

„Ja, Clarke, was ist denn los?", fragte Holmes noch etwas verschlafen. Er war mal wieder auf dem Boden eingeschlafen und war erst jetzt von Clarke geweckt worden.

Dr. John Watson ging gelassen hinter dem aufgewühlten Constabler durch die Tür und antwortete ruhig: „Mord, Holmes, das ist los."

„Wirklich?", fragte er mit einem erfreuten Unterton in der Stimme. Er besann sich kurzerhand, räusperte sich und wiederholte das ‚Wirklich', aber dieses Mal seriöser.

„Selbstmord, eigentlich, aber Inspektor Lestrade erbittet um Ihre Anwesenheit.", sagte Clarke außer Atem.

„Das heißt, Sie haben mich aufgeweckt, weil Lestrade mit einem Selbstmord nicht fertig wird?", Holmes fuhr sich frustriert mit der Hand über das Gesicht und durch die Haare. Dann straffte sich seine Gestalt, er blickte suchend durch das Chaos in seiner Wohnung und nahm seinen Mantel und seinen Hut, nachdem er die beiden Sachen ausfindig gemacht hatte.

Er zog sich den Mantel an und setzte sich den Hut auf.

„Worauf warten wie noch?", dies war eindeutig eine rhetorische Frage, aber Watson ließ es sich nicht nehmen, darauf zu antworten: „Auf Sie, Holmes."

„Richtig, gehen wir.", er spazierte zur Tür hinaus.

„Holmes.", sagte Watson genervt, „Der Ofen."

„Wusste ich's doch, dass ich was vergessen habe.", er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging den Ofen ausschalten. Als er wieder vor der Tür stand, diese geschlossen wurde, stieg er gedankenverloren die Treppe hinunter und kletterte in die Droschke vor dem Haus. Die Fahrt gestaltete sich sehr still, da Clarke sich vehement weigerte die Fakten preiszugeben. Angeblich wollte Lestrade diesmal damit punkten.

Der Tatort befand sich außerhalb von London auf dem Landgut der Morgans.

Nachdem die Droschke stehen geblieben war stiegen Clarke, Watson und Holmes aus. Lestrade kam ihnen entgegen, offensichtlich wütend.

„Da sind sie ja endlich!", sagte er verärgert.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Lestrade.", antwortete Holmes und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, „Fakten?"

„Sir Walter Morgan, 67 Jahre alt, wurde von dem Sohn, Hugh Morgan aufgefunden. Offensichtlich ein Selbstmord. Abschiedsbrief in der Jackettasche, Revolver in der Hand. Hat ihn sich an den Kopf gehalten und abgedrückt.", sagte er.

Holmes nickte bedächtig: „Und wieso haben sie mich hergeholt, wenn es doch so offensichtlich ein Selbstmord war?"

Lestrade bedachte Sherlock mit einem gehässigen Blick, bevor er ihn zu der Leiche führte.

„Im Arbeitszimmer, nett.", sagte Holmes und umkreiste den Leichnam, wie ein Löwe die Beute. Irgendwann blieb er stehen und blickte Lestrade unschlüssig an: „Wo bitte ist die Eintrittswunde?"

Watson musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Am Hinterkopf."

Sherlock hob sich die Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und tat so, als wolle er sich mit einem imaginären Revolver erschießen.

„So bringt sich doch keiner um."

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus, Holmes?"

„Ich will damit sagen, dass sich keiner, noch nicht mal ein Verrückter, selbst von hinten erschießt. Was daraus ganz offensichtlich hervorgeht ist, dass das hier kein Selbstmord ist, sondern Mord, der nur wie ein Suizid aussehen soll."

„Es war also Mord?", fragte Lestrade vorsichtig.

„Tadellose Schlussfolgerung, Inspektor. Jetzt stellen sich nur die Fragen, wer und warum. Sehen wir uns mal den Tatort an.", er blickte sich sorgfältig um und es kam Watson so vor, als würde er durch alles hindurchsehen um es nur noch mehr zu verinnerlichen. Sein Blick schien sich ebenfalls für das ungesehene zu öffnen und schließlich erkannte Watson wie jedes Mal, wenn Holmes etwas entdeckt hatte, das Glühen in seinen Augen, den Funken in seinem Blick, der John mitriss. Holmes ging auf das Regal zu und betrachtete es eingehend. Schließlich wandte er sich zügig um und sagte mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck: „Es ist wohl unwahrscheinlich, dass der Täter etwas hinterlassen, geschweige denn etwas mitgenommen hat."

Holmes beugte sich zu der Leiche hinunter: „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Watson?"

„Was?", fragte der Doktor und kniete sich neben seinen Freund.

„Das da. Dieser Ausschlag da, oder was immer das ist.", er deutete auf den Hals des Lords.

„Ich kenne die Symptome nicht, aber es könnte Gürtelrose sein.", sagte Watson nachdenklich.

„Es war keine Gürtelrose!", der Sohn, Hugh Morgan, stand immer noch unter Schock und völlig aufgelöst in der Tür und starrte unablässig auf die Leiche.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte Watson skeptisch.

„Er ist von etlichen Ärzten untersucht worden und jeder hat Gürtelrose diagnostiziert, dann haben sie ihm Medikamente verschrieben. Keine haben gewirkt. Und die angebliche Gürtelrose sollte vor zwei Wochen vorbei sein! Und er hat als Kind Windpocken gehabt. Wie also sollte es Gürtelrose sein? Wissen Sie, Ärzte halten die Angehörigen von Patienten immer für dumm. Aber dabei bedenken sie nicht, dass es manche nicht sind, Doktor Watson.", eine Frau war hinter Hugh aufgetaucht, die mit den in die Hüften gestemmten Händen und den zu einem Knoten zusammengesteckten Haaren einen toternsten Eindruck machte.

„Waren es die richtigen Medikamente?", fragte Watson weiter, nachdem er aufgestanden war und den Hut abgenommen hatte.

„Ja.", erwiderte sie kühl, „Es gibt einige Leute, die unter dieser Krankheit leiden, Doktor Watson, und ich habe diese Leute nach deren Medikamenten befragt. Was zeigt, dass die meines Vaters ebenfalls hätten wirken müssen, da meine Informanten wieder gesund geworden sind. Das erübrigt also die Frage, obwohl mein Vater bereits die Windpocken gehabt hat." Sie trat vor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, darauf bedacht nicht die Leiche anzusehen.

„Ihr Vater?", fragte Watson vorsichtig.

„Ja, mein Vater. Ich bin Kate Morgen."

„Verzeihen Sie, Miss Morgan. Mein aufrichtiges Beileid zu diesem Verlust.", sagte Watson etwas peinlich berührt.

Kate rührte sich nicht, bis auf das, dass ihre Mundwinkel etwas zuckten: „Doktor, das hat irgendwie keine Wirkung, wenn immer noch die Leiche meines ermordeten Vaters in seinem Arbeitszimmer in einer Blutlache liegt und den Revolver in der Hand hält, aber danke."

Holmes, der sie bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht angesehen hatte, fuhr kaum merklich zusammen, stand auf und sah Kate überrascht an. Sie war nicht dagewesen, als sie diesen Punkt erörtert hatten.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass er ermordet worden sein könnte? Er hat doch immer hin eine Abschiedsbrief in der Tasche und wie Sie richtig bemerkt haben, er den Revolver in der Hand hält, mit dem er sich offensichtlich in den Kopf geschossen hat.", fragte Holmes scharf und erwartete, dass sie unter der Frage zusammenbrach.

„Keiner, noch nicht mal ein Verrückter, hätte sich selbst von hinten erschossen.", sagte sie trocken.

„Und woraus schließen Sie diese Tatsache?", fragte Holmes weiter und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu um ihre Gesichtszüge besser im Blick zu haben.

„Ich sehe am Kopf so wie er liegt keine Eintrittswunde und so muss sich diese am Hinterkopf befinden.", Watson fiel auf, dass ihr ihre Maske etwas verrutscht zu sein schien. In ihren Augen konnte er tiefe Trauer erkennen und bei den letzten Worten hatte sie offensichtliche Schwierigkeiten gehabt ihre Stimme nicht brechen zu lassen.

Sherlock hatte sie genau beobachtet. Zuerst hatte er sie im Verdacht, ihren Vater getötet zu haben. Es war eine nur logische Schlussfolgerung gewesen, da sie keine Emotionen

gezeigt hatte, aber jetzt? Er hatte förmlich mit ansehen können, wie sie innerlich zusammengebrochen war. Wie ihre Fassade durchbrochen worden war.

Sie war klug, ohne Zweifel, sie machte sich nichts aus den Rückschlüssen anderer, bevor sie es nicht selbst herausgefunden hatte.

Kates Fassade war das einzige was ihr noch an Schutz geblieben war und dieser wurde nun endgültig zerbrochen, als eine weitere Frau ins Zimmer stürzte. Diese wirkte als hätte sie einen Drang zur Theatralik, als sie Kate beinahe umrannte und sich neben dem Lord auf den Boden warf. Kates Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihr und man konnte ihre nun deutlich die Gereiztheit ansehen.

Als die andere nun zu schluchzen begann, seufzte Kate genervt auf, drehte sich weg und stützte sich mit der Hand gegen den Türrahmen.

Die Frau beachtete Watson und Holmes noch nicht mal, geschweige denn Kate.

„Virginia!", seufzte sie und drehte sich wieder zu der Frau, deren Name offensichtlich Virginia war, um.

Anscheinend war sie kurz davor die Fassung zu verlieren, da ihre Augenbrauen zu zucken begannen und sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Als Virginia nun ein schmalziges ‚Liebling' schluchzte, kam es Holmes so vor, als hätte Kate leise geknurrt.

„Virginia!", sagte sie, diesmal lauter.

Virginia fuhr wütend herum: „Was?"

„Das hier ist ein Tatort!", sagte Kate scharf und blickte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

„Ja, und das ist mein Mann!", sagte Virginia aufgebracht, „Und dein Vater, du tust gerade so, als ob er dir nie etwas bedeutet hätte!"

Kate viel beinahe das Gesicht runter: „Es reicht, jetzt gehst du ….", sie unterbrach sich selbst, ordnete ihre Gesichtszüge, und redete gefasster weiter, „Was auch immer du hier vor hast, zu zeigen, Virginia, behaupte besser nicht, er hätte…", wiederrum brach sie ab, „Wieso versuche ich es eigentlich? Am Ende kommen wir doch sowieso nur wieder dorthin, wo wir angefangen haben."

Sie drehte sich mit einem letzten, trauernden Blick auf ihren Vater um, und blickte Holmes und Watson der Reihe nach an.

„Entschuldigen Sie mich." Kate verließ das Zimmer, doch irgendetwas störte Holmes daran.

„Ich denke unsere Arbeit hier ist getan. Watson, ich bin gleich wieder zurück.", sagte er und ging aus dem Zimmer, um Kate zu folgen.

„Miss Morgan. Warten Sie.", Holmes hatte sie eingeholt und bedachte sie mit einem neutralen Blick.

„Ich muss mich für meine Stiefmutter entschuldigen. Sie liebt es zu übertreiben.", sagte sie und blickte sich um, „Ich weiß, dass Sie mir Fragen stellen wollen und ich will Ihnen Antworten geben, Mr Holmes. Aber nicht hier. Wir sind hier nicht am richtigen Ort. Wenn Sie mir folgen würden."

„Mit Vergnügen.", sagte Holmes und folgte ihr hinaus in den Garten. Es war Herbst und die Blätter der Bäume waren bunt gefärbt. Zu dieser Jahreszeit regnete es oft, doch nun hatte es aufgehört. Der Boden war noch nass, als sie darüber gingen.

„Ich muss mich ein weiteres Mal entschuldigen, Mr Holmes. In dem Haus eines Lords ist

man nie allein, man hat keine Ahnung, wer einem zuhört. Hier draußen sollte es ein weit

geringeres Problem darstellen, nicht abgehört zu werden. Fangen Sie an."

„Ihre Stiefmutter, was meinte sie damit, als sie sagte, Ihr Vater würde Ihnen nichts bedeuten?", fragte er.

„Sie ist eine, wie soll ich es ausdrücken, sie ist nicht besonders hell. Wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine. Sie ist genauso alt wie ich und da können Sie sich wohl denken, wie ich mich dabei fühle. Mein Vater hat sie vor drei Jahren geheiratet, aber ich vermute, sie war nur auf sein Vermögen aus. Ich reagiere manchmal etwas aggressiv auf sie und sie deutet das falsch. Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, sie geht mir gehörig auf die Nerven. Sie versucht sich autoritär zu verhalten, wird dabei aber immer pampig, was ich wiederrum nicht sehr begrüße."

Ihre Wortwahl überraschte Holmes. Sie war gefasst und doch schien sie unter der Maske geradezu zu brodeln. Er konnte es sehr gut verstehen, wie sie sich fühlen musste. Der Vater heiratet eine gleichaltrige, vernachlässigt sie, gebietet ihr der neuen ‚Mutter' Respekt zu zollen und ihr zu gehorchen. Es war garantiert nicht leicht gewesen.

„Was meinen Sie damit, dass ihre Stiefmutter ihren Vater nur geheiratet hat, um an das Vermögen ranzukommen?", sein Interesse war geweckt.

„Ich habe einmal ein Gespräch der beiden mit angehört. Es ging um Vaters Testament, was ich ehrlich gesagt sehr überheblich und unhöflich finde. Virginia hat ihm doch glatt vorgeschlagen, Hugh, mich und die kleine Joanna zu enterben, da wir zu unreif für eine solche Verantwortung wären. Ich meine, ich bin genauso alt wie sie und sich habe meine Geschwister praktisch allein großgezogen und ich habe mich seit dem Tod meiner Mutter um alles gekümmert."

„Um die Finanzen auch?"

„Gewissermaßen ja. Ab und zu hat es Vater gemacht, wenn er gerade einen klaren Moment gehabt hat. Aber sonst war es meine Aufgabe die Gehälter auszuzahlen, über die Ausgaben und Einnahmen Buch zu führen und die Steuern zu zahlen, nebst anderen Pflichten."

„Ich verstehe. Wer macht es jetzt?"

„Nun, Virginia denkt, dass es mein Vater macht, aber ich überwache die Bücher und führe richtige."

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚Richtige '?"

„Virginia hatte meinen Vater völlig unter Kontrolle und konnte ihn sogar dazu bewegen die Bücher zu fälschen, aber da hat sie sich die Falsche ausgesucht. Ich bin zur Bank marschiert und habe mir alle Überweisungen, Abhebungen und Einzahlungen geben lassen. Seit dem fordere ich jeden Monat einen detaillierten Bericht an und übertrage ihn auf die Bücher. Hinzu kommen die Beträge in meinem, Vaters und Virginias Safe."

„Sie durchstöbern den Safe ihres Vaters und den ihrer Stiefmutter?"

„Nicht direkt. Es sind Safes hinter Gemälden und somit niemandem zuzuweisen. Außerdem breche ich sie nicht auf. Ich habe alle Codes für jeden Safe in unserem Haus."

„Kann ich die Bücher sehen?"

„Aber natürlich, Mr Holmes. Ich kann sie Ihnen nachher geben."

„Sehr verbunden, danke. Nun, wie war das Verhältnis zwischen ihrem Vater und

Virginia? Ich finde es äußerst seltsam, dass ein so junges Mädchen einem so alten Herren heiratet."

„Mein Vater war glücklich. Ich hätte alles getan, damit er glücklich ist. Dazu gehört auch alles zu akzeptieren. Er hat sie geliebt. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie dasselbe empfunden hat, aber das war mir ehrlich egal. Bis vor drei Monaten."

„Was war vor drei Monaten, Kate?", bisher waren sie nur nebeneinander hergegangen, doch nun blieb Holmes stehen, nahm behutsam Kates Schultern, drehte sie so herum, dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sah und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Das dunkle Grün ihrer Augen verlor jeglichen Glanz, als sie so dastand und ihn ansah.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er wieder.

„Es war auf der Geburtstagsfeier meines Onkels und meines Cousins. Mein Cousin und Virginia waren den Abend über zusammen und haben geredet. Irgendwann sind sie verschwunden und mein Vater wollte heimfahren, also haben wie sie gesucht. Wir dachten sie wäre vielleicht im Garten frische Luft schnappen. Wir haben uns aufgeteilt um nach ihr zu suchen und …"

„Sie haben sie gefunden, richtig?"

„Ja, das habe ich. Sie und mein Cousin betrieben gerade Ehebruch, wenn Sie wissen was ich meine. Ich habe den Mund gehalten, weil ich meinen Vater nicht verletzen wollte. Er hatte doch schon Mutter verloren. Es hätte ihn umgebracht."

„Was haben Sie beschlossen Sie desweiteren zu tun?"

„Nichts. Ich war gezwungen, nichts zu tun."

„Wieso?"

„Virginia wusste, dass ich von ihrem Verhältnis zu meinem Cousin wusste und sagte mir, wenn ich wollte, dass mein Vater weiterhin so glücklich war, sollte ich die Klappe halten und das tat ich dann auch."

„Nun gut, wenden wir uns einem anderen Thema zu."

„Bevor Sie weiterfragen, Mr Holmes. Ich weiß, dass Sie mich nach meinem Auftritt von vorhin verdächtigt haben. Ich wäre besorgt, wenn Sie es nicht täten."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, in der Tat. Sie müssen fürs erste jeden verdächtigen, bis Sie Beweise haben. Würden Sie das nicht tun, wären Sie kein guter Detektiv. Aber lassen Sie mich kurz erklären."

„Ich bitte darum, aber bevor Sie anfangen möchte ich meine Vermutungen loswerden."

Kate blickte ihn überrascht an: „Nur zu, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an."

„Wie Sie meinen. Nun, ich denke Sie haben sich Barrieren aufgebaut um immer stark zu sein. Vor allem für ihre Geschwister. Sie waren sozusagen ihre Mutter und wollten sie vor jeglichem Unheil bewahren, wobei Sie die Ellenbogen angelegt haben und sich durchboxen mussten. Sie haben also Ihre Empfindungen auf ein Minimum reduziert, um nur die Fakten zu betrachten."

„Sie liegen völlig richtig, Mr Holmes. Sie haben sich soeben meinen Respekt verdient!", sie lächelte, was bei Holmes einschlug wie eine Granate. Er hatte keine Ahnung wieso, aber es stieß ihn vom Hocker.

„Wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben dürfte, Miss Morgan. Es ist nicht gesund nie Gefühle zuzulassen.", er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wieso er das jetzt gesagt hatte.

Sie errötete leicht und antwortete mit etwas, das sie eigentlich nicht sagen wollte, aber

nicht wusste wieso sie es tat: „Dann sollte ich vielleicht mal damit anfangen, mich in dieser Hinsicht gesünder zu verhalten. Danke für den Tipp, Mr Holmes."

Sherlock musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen zu husten, als er sich woran auch immer verschluckte.

Als nun dieses peinlich berührte Schweigen einsetzte, ließ Holmes sie erst einmal wieder los und spazierte etwas paralysiert weiter. Um die bedrückte Stille zu durchbrechen, fragte Kate mit bestimmter, ernster Stimme, was sie einige Mühe kostete, um diese aufrecht zu erhalten und sie nicht sofort wieder brechen zu lassen: „Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen, Mr Holmes?"

„Ja, wer ist Joanna?", fragte er, ohne sie dabei anzusehen. Er hatte diesen Namen noch nie in Verbindung mit dieser Familie gehört, aber sie schien eine kleine, aber wichtige Rolle in diesem Gefüge zuspielen. Holmes jedoch hätte nie geglaubt, wer sie wirklich war, wenn es nicht selbst gehört hätte. Er selbst vermutete, dass Joanna eine Cousine in etwa Hughs Alter war, doch diese Theorie stützte sich nur auf seine Vermutungen und nicht auf Tatsachen und wurde sogar von Kates zuvor Gesagtem wiederlegt. Das war Holmes aber komischer Weise nicht aufgefallen, wieso nur?

„Joanna ist meine kleine Schwester.", antwortete sie nüchtern.

„Aha. Und ich vermute sie ist auch hier irgendwo im Haus.", sagte er und blickte etwas zu selbstsicher zu ihre hinüber.

„Nein, um Gottes Willen! Ich lasse doch nicht zu, dass eine acht Jährige die Leiche ihres eigenen Vaters sieht!", sie blickte ihn entgeistert an und Holmes erstarrte augenblicklich. „Sie ist acht Jahre alt?", fragte er verwirrt und etwas aus der Bahn geworfen.

„Ja, sie ist acht Jahre alt!", wiederholte sie etwas verärgert.

„Ihre Mutter ist doch vor…", Kate unterbrach ihn abrupt: „Vor acht Jahren gestorben, ja. Aber anscheinend sind Sie nicht besonders gut informiert, Mr Holmes. Meine Mutter starb im Kindbett, bei Joannas Geburt."

Er starrte ins leere, sprachlos. Wieso hatte er das nicht gewusst?

Ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen, was ihr nicht gerade seltsam vorkam. Jedem fehlten die Worte, wenn sie diese Tatsache laut aussprach. Sie grauste sich vor ihrer eigenen Kälte, vor ihrer eigenen Gefühllosigkeit, vor ihr selbst. Sie hatte immer ihre Familie in den Vordergrund gestellt, hatte alles getan, damit es ihnen gut ging. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse immer ganz nach hinten gestellt und seit Virginia da war, waren diese Bedürfnisse noch weiter nach hinten verschoben worden. Aber komischerweise erwachten ihre mit der Zeit mühsam abgestellten Gefühle zum Leben. Der Grund war ihr schleierhaft, aber sie wollte nicht länger darüber nachgrübeln, sondern diese Entwicklung schnellstens stoppen und rückgängig machen.

Die beiden gingen wieder auf das Haus zu, schweigend, bis Holmes eine weitere Frage stellte: „Wie war der geistige Zustand ihres Vaters in den letzten Wochen?"

„Etwas verschlechtert. Er hat sich häufig in sein Arbeitszimmer gesperrt und ist stundenlang nicht mehr rausgekommen, aber das tut er sonst auch, also nichts Dramatisches. Was aber war, er hat zu Schlafwandeln begonnen.", erklärte sie wieder mit dieser trockenen Einstellung. Sie hatte sich wieder völlig im Griff, zuvor war sie ein wenig unsicher gewesen, doch nun sah Holmes nur noch die starke Frau mit der Maske vor sich.

„Ist das ungewöhnlich?", fragte Holmes.

„Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber ich dachte mir, binden wir ihm ein Glöckchen an den Fuß, dann finden wir ihn schon und ich habe auch Glöckchen an jede Tür gebunden, wenn er durch geht zieht er automatisch das Seil und die Glöckchen klingeln."

„Sehr innovativ. War Virginia in den letzten Tagen anders als sonst?"

„Meinen Sie normal anders oder anders anders?"

„Anders anders."

„Sie war anhänglicher und nerviger und sie war ein wenig zu freundlich."

„Hektisch, nervös?"

„Nein, keines Wegs!", sie wusste worauf er hinaus wollte, das erkannte er an ihrem Grinsen, „Leider, das dürfen Sie jetzt nicht falsch verstehen, aber ich finde es immer unglaublich witzig, wenn sie im Stress ist und man sie so richtig schön ärgern kann!"

„Das verstehe ich vollkommen."

Die beiden gingen grinsend zurück ins Haus und Holmes steuerte auf die Tür zu, als er Hugh kreidebleich und mit nassem Gesicht auf einer Couch sitzen sah.

„Eine Frage habe ich noch, Miss Morgan."

„Nur zu."

„Braucht Ihr Bruder eine Beruhigungsspritze, oder geht es ohne?", fragte er mit seinem skeptischen, weitschweifenden Blick.

„Ich denke, er schafft es ohne.", sie lächelte gequält.

„Wie Sie meinen.", Holmes wollte soeben zur Tür hinausgehen, als Kate ausdruckslos sagte: „Mr Holmes."

„Ja?", er drehte sich erwartungsvoll blickend um.

„Die Bücher."

„Richtig. Die Bücher.", sagte er mit einem etwas sarkastischen Unterton.

„Warten Sie hier. Ich bin gleich wieder da.", mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden.

„Welche Bücher, Holmes?", fragte Watson, der von Weitem die Szene beobachtet hatte.

„Finanzen.", sagte er kurzangebunden.

„Was haben Sie da draußen, denn so spannendes beredet?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ich will es so ausdrücken, alter Freund, ich habe so einige Antworten erhalten."

„Sie haben sie weich gekocht?", fragte Watson energisch.

„Nein, ich habe mehr herausgefunden, als ich dachte. Ich weiß, dass sie es nicht gewesen ist. Sie wäre dazu nicht fähig, aber den Rest besprechen wie zuhause."

„Sie meinen, bei Ihnen zuhause, Holmes.", korrigierte Watson Holmes.

Er blickte gekränkt drein und murmelte ein unverständliches „Richtig".

„Hier sind die Bücher, Mr Holmes.", rief Kate und kam die Treppe herunter.

„Was für Bücher?", fragte Virginia, die soeben dazugekommen war.

„Welche über Dinge, die du nicht verstehst.", sagte sie gehässig und überreichte Holmes drei dicke Schwarten und ein dünneres Heftchen.

„Danke sehr, Miss Morgan.", Holmes lächelte Kate warmherzig an. Dann wandte er sich steif zu Virginia.

„Mr Holmes. Sie müssen den Übeltäter, diesen Mörder, finden! Und ihn zur Strecke bringen. Er muss für seine Tat büßen!", sagte Virginia und Holmes musste sich mit aller Kraft ein triumphierendes Grinsen zu verkneifen.

„Ich gebe mein Bestes. Sollte Ihnen noch irgendetwas einfallen, schicken Sie einen Boten in die Baker Street 221b.", sagte er, lüftete seinen Hut und verließ das Haus, nachdem er den beiden Frauen zugenickt hatte. Als beide wieder in der Kutsche saßen gestattete er sich nun doch dieses nach Triumph schreiende Lächeln und sagte zu Watson, der ihn rätselnd ansah: „Watson, ich habe einen Verdacht!"


	4. Proben

**Proben**

„Was haben Sie da, Holmes?", fragte Watson, nachdem sie wieder in der Baker Street angekommen waren. Holmes lächelte hinterhältig: „Das mein lieber Watson ist eine Probe von dem Ausschlag an Morgans Hals."

„Ist nicht wahr? Wie haben Sie diese Probe denn so schnell nehmen können?", fragte Watson verwirrt und gleichzeitig erstaunt. Anstatt auf seine Frage zu antworten zuckte Sherlock nur die Achseln und grinste ihn selbstsicher an: „Wie wäre es, wenn es keine Krankheit war, sondern …"

„Sondern was?", wollte Watson wissen. Mittlerweile kannten sie sich schon eine ganze Weile, aber es nervte ihn immer noch, wenn sein Freund nicht mit irgendwelchen Details von selbst rausrückte.

„Nun sagen sie schon Holmes!", drängte er.

„Wie wäre es mit, warten Sie kurz.", er ging zu einer Kommode, holte wahllos irgendwelche Chemikalien heraus und schüttete diese in ein weiteres Reagenzglas zusammen. Dann ließ es ein paar Stückchen seiner Probe hineinfallen und wartete einen Augenblick.

„Was … Holmes, sagen Sie mir was sie vorhaben!", sagte Watson genervt.

„Warten Sie noch einen Moment!", sagte er, während er die Phiole schwenkte. Als sich die Flüssigkeit darin rosa färbte grinste Holmes noch breiter: „Gift. Etwas das der Körper versucht auszusondern und dadurch eine Art Ausschlag hervorruft."

„Sehr ausgeklügelt! Der Mörder muss sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben haben!", Watson staunte.

„Oh ja. Er muss sehr zielstrebig gewesen sein, aber irgendetwas hat nicht funktioniert.", sagte Holmes immer noch auf das Reagenzglas starrend.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte Watson und setzte sich in den Lehnsessel, Holmes herausfordernd ansehend.

„Watson, ich hatte Ihre kombinatorischen Fähigkeiten wohl überschätzt, aber so dumm sind Sie nicht. Überlegen Sie mal, alter Freund. Wieso hätte der Mörder denn noch hinterher geholfen, wenn der Lord doch vergiftet worden war?", Holmes blickte nun endlich auf, aber anstatt, dass er zu Watson sah, driftete sein Blick sofort zum Fenster und er starrte hinaus auf London.

„Das stimmt schon. Aber warten wir den Bericht der Untersuchung ab.", Watson nahm seinen Hut ab und betrachtete ihn, während er ihn in seiner Hand drehte.

„Sie meinen die Autopsie? Das wird nur meine Theorie bestätigen, mein lieber Watson.", Holmes stellte das Reagenzglas weg und drehte sich langsam und immer noch mit diesem unaufmerksamen Blick zu Watson um.

„Nun, dann belehren Sie mich mit Ihren Theorien.", Watson blickte ihn sarkastisch grinsend an.

„Lehnen Sie sich zurück, Watson, denn das hier ist etwas sehr unglaublich.", Holmes

grinste abwesend und Watson sah erneut den Funken in seinen Augen.


	5. Das was fehlt

**Das was fehlt**

Kate ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte sich wieder im Griff, nachdem sie sich für ungefähr eine Stunde in die Ställe zurückgezogen und geweint hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand sie dabei erwischte, aber eigentlich war ihr das jetzt eher egal. Ihr Vater war tot, erschossen, von hinten. Kaltblütig ermordet und jetzt hatte glücklicherweise Sherlock Holmes übernommen. Sie hatte zwar nichts gegen Lestrade, aber irgendetwas an Holmes machte sie zuversichtlich, dass der Mörder ihres Vaters gefunden werden würde. Er hatte sie ausgefragt und er schien sie zu verstehen, oder wenigstens ihr zu glauben. Er hatte wirklich den Eindruck gemacht, dass er ihr glaubte, er glaubte sogar, dass sie unschuldig war. Holmes und sein Freund, Dr. Watson, hatten über sie geredet, während sie die Bücher geholt hatte, und sie hatten wohl gemeint, sie würde sie nicht mehr hören, aber sie hatte es gehört und war jetzt erleichtert. Wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass sie nicht auf der Abschussliste stand. Er war von ihrer Unschuld überzeugt und das war schon mehr als sie erwarten konnte. Aber eines schwirrte immer noch in ihrem Kopf herum und das ging ihr auf die Nerven, wie eine Fliege, die einem immer um die Ohren surrt, man sie aber nicht erschlagen kann, weil sie immer wieder verschwindet und dann wieder auftaucht! Es war dieser Kommentar von ihm, dass es nicht gesund war niemals Gefühle zu zeigen und ihre Erwiderung, wobei sie immer noch nicht wusste, wieso sie überhaupt darauf geantwortet hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie sich in dieser Hinsicht wohl von nun an gesünder verhalten würde! Gesünder verhalten! Wenn er das jetzt in den falschen Hals bekommen hatte? Wenn er es falsch interpretiert hatte? Aber wie war es zu interpretieren? Sie wusste noch nicht mal selbst, wie sie das gemeint hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie genau das gemeint, was sie gesagt hatte. Vielleicht war dieser Satz tiefsinniger zu interpretieren?

„Habe ich ihm gerade meine Gefühle für ihn ausgedrückt, obwohl da noch nicht mal ein Fünkchen Gefühl ist?", fragte sie sich leise selbst, „Sofern ich das überhaupt beurteilen kann, ist da nichts."

Jetzt war sie noch mehr verwirrt. Was empfand sie für diesen Detektiv? Was? Dankbarkeit? Verbundenheit? Freundschaft? Mehr? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, aber ein komischer Impuls bewegte sie dazu wieder in das Arbeitszimmer zu gehen. Sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Der Gang war leer und auch sonst war das Haus leer. Hugh war zu Tante Beth gefahren und Virginia zu ihren Eltern. Kate war jetzt ganz allein in diesem riesigen Haus, noch nicht mal die Bediensteten waren da.

Sie ging den Flur entlang, wobei der dicke Teppich das Geräusch ihrer Schuhe zwar nicht völlig verschluckte aber abdämpfte. Als sie die Treppe erreichte blickte sie zuerst in das Gesicht ihres Urgroßvaters, dessen Portrait an der Wand zu ihrer rechten hing. Kate stieg vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter, als wollte sie niemanden aufwecken. Aber eigentlich wollte sie sich nur nicht selbst erschrecken. Sie fürchtete den Halt zu verlieren, wenn sie ein zu lautes Geräusch von sich gab. Am Treppenabsatz angekommen atmete sie unmerklich auf. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft nicht zu stürzen, aber was war daran so unlogisch. Heute war so viel geschehen, dass es leicht passieren könnte, dass man das Gleichgewicht verliert.

Das Arbeitszimmer lag nun direkt vor ihr, aber der vorherige Impuls es zu betreten war verschwunden, jetzt schien sie ein unsichtbares Kraftfeld davon abzuhalten, auch nur in die Nähe der Tür zu kommen. Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass dort nichts mehr war, rein gar nichts war, vor dem man sich fürchten müsste, aber ihr Körper blieb zurück, obwohl sie sich nun überwinden und dieses verdammte Zimmer gehen wollte. In diesem Zimmer war ihr Vater ermordet worden. In diesem Zimmer war zwar kein Blut mehr auf dem Boden, aber wenn sie es betreten würde, würde sie es sehen, überall! Sie würde auch die Leiche sehen und den Revolver in seiner Hand, seinen Hinterkopf, aus dem noch immer Blut sickerte. Sie schloss instinktiv die Augen und versuchte das Bild zu verdrängen, aber es war als wollte man ein Haus mit bloßen Händen wegschieben.

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so, Kate! Geh da rein!", befahl sie sich selbst und machte einen bestimmten Schritt vorwärts, gefolgt von einigen zögerlichen, bis sie schließlich doch direkt vor der Tür stand und ihre Hand auf die Klinke legte. Nach einem Moment des Kampfes zwischen den beiden Fronten, die eine war für bleiben und die andere für wegrennen, siegte die, die für blieben war und sie öffnete langsam die Tür. Das Arbeitszimmer, war als ob nie eine Leiche darin gelegen hatte. Der Schreibtisch war ordentlich aufgeräumt worden, bei dem Versuch Spuren zu finden, die Regale waren abgestaubt, der Sessel ins Licht gerückt. Kate schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich einen Moment daran. Dann ging sie in die Mitte des Zimmers und sah sich um, als ob sie noch nie in diesem Zimmer gewesen war, aber sie mied strickt den Platz auf dem Boden, auf dem ihr Vater gelegen hatte.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein und blickte zuerst zu dem leeren Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und dann zu dem Bücherregal rechts von dem Tisch. Ihr fiel sofort etwas auf. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, etwas war entweder nicht hier oder verrückt worden. Sie ging drauf zu und durchsuchte es, zog jedes Buch raus und sah es sich an. Schließlich wusste sie was fehlte.

„Der Familienstammbaum! Er ist weg.", murmelte sie nachdenklich.

„Ist er das?"

Kate fuhr zusammen, schrie leise auf und drehte sich schweratmend um. Sie wäre vor Schreck beinahe gestorben.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht einfach so anschleichen, aber die Tür war offen, also bin ich einfach reingekommen.", sagte Sherlock Holmes, der etwas peinlich berührt in der Tür stand. Er nahm seinen Hut ab und drehte ihn in der Hand.

„Mr. Holmes. Himmel, haben Sie mich erschreckt. Wollen Sie mich umbringen?", fragte sie und legte sich die rechte Hand auf ihr rasendes Herz.

„Nein, das hatte ich nicht vor.", er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu, „Der Stammbaum ihrer Familie ist weg?"

„Ja, in der Tat. In der Schublade ist er nicht, dazu ist er zu breit und auf dem Tisch lieg er ja auch nicht.", sagte sie und atmete tief durch um sich wieder zu beruhigen und den Adrenalinspiegel ihres Blutes zu senken.

„Ist er in dem Schlafzimmer Ihres Vaters?", fragte Holmes und ging auf das Regal zu.

„Nein, er hat ihn nie zu sich mit hinauf genommen. Er ist entwendet worden, aber wer

bitte hat Verwendung für einen uralten, eingestaubten Stammbaum einer Familie?", wollte sie wissen und trat einige Schritte von dem Regal zurück um es ganz zu sehen.

„Das ist verwunderlich, in der Tat. Vielleicht hat der Mörder ihn mitgenommen.", sagte er gedankenverloren und sah zu ihr hinter.

„Was tun Sie eigentlich hier?", fragte sie und sah ihr forschend an.

„Nun, ich wollte Sie bitten mir ihre Aufzeichnungen zu erklären und vielleicht noch ein, zwei Routinefragen zu beantworten.", sagte er und deutete auf die Tasche, die er vor der Tür abgestellt hatte.

„Zu beidem gerne. Also, ich würde vorschlagen wir gehen in den Salon, hier ist es ein wenig zu deprimierend.", sagte sie und ging zur Tür hinaus. Holmes folgte ihr, nachdem er die Tasche wieder aufgehoben hatte.


	6. Die Bücher

**Die Bücher**

Im Salon brannte das Feuer noch und machte so das triste Bild des Regens draußen wett.

„Setzten Sie sich, Mr Holmes. Wollen Sie etwas trinken?", fragte sie und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Was haben Sie denn anzubieten?", fragte er und setzte sich auf das weiche Sofa, das vor dem Kamin stand.

„Wein, Likör, Whiskey? Alles Mögliche.", sagte sie und goss sich selbst Whiskey ein. Sie brauchte jetzt dringend einen Drink.

„Ich glaube, ich nehme auch einen Whiskey.", sagte Holmes und holte die Bücher aus der Tasche und legte diese demonstrativ auf den kleinen Couchtisch neben dem Sofa.

Kate gab ihm sein Glas und setzt sich zu ihm: „Schießen Sie los, Mr Holmes."

„Also gut. Der Tod ist wahrscheinlich so rund um acht Uhr morgens eingetreten. Ich muss Sie fragen, wo Sie, Virginia, Hugh und Joanna gewesen sind."

„Wir waren bei unserer Tante, Elisabeth Bracken. Sie hat uns zum Frühstück eingeladen. Vater wollte nicht mitkommen, er wollte arbeiten.", Kate trank ihr Glas in einem Zug leer und stellte es auf den Couchtisch neben die Bücher.

„Ok. Diese Tante Elisabeth Bracken, ist sie die Schwester ihres Vaters oder die ihrer Mutter?"

„Die meiner Mutter. Wir besuchen sie eigentlich sehr häufig. Sie hat Virginia schnell akzeptiert und die Tatsache, dass meine Vater wieder geheiratet hat auch."

„Aha. Meine letzte Frage für heute: Hatte Virginia weiter Kontakt zu ihrem Cousin?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich wollte es ehrlich nicht wissen. Tut mir leid."

„Kein Problem, aber wenden wir uns nun den Büchern zu. Ich verstehe nicht sehr viel von Finanzbüchern.", gab er zu und nahm das erste, das dickste.

„Das ist das mit den Steuern, die wir zahlen müssen. Nicht besonders interessant, aber ich mag es ehrlich gesagt, damit vor Virginia trumpfen zu können. Würden Sie es kurz aufschlagen bitte. … Danke. Immer auf der rechten Buchseite stehen Virginias Lügen und auf der Linken die blanke Wahrheit. Unten mit Rot stehen die Differenzen.", erklärte sie und nahm das nächste. Sie schlug es auf und blickte kurz neutral auf die Seiten.

„Dieses Buch betrachtet die Einnahmen und Ausgaben. Selbes Prinzip wie bei diesem.", sie deutete auf das erste Buch, „Wenn Sie das erst einmal verstanden haben, ist es ganz einfach zu lesen."

„Ist es das?"

Kate fuhr ein weiteres Mal zusammen und Holmes zog den Kopf erschrocken ein.

„Watson? Was suchen Sie hier?", fragte Holmes und stand auf. Kate tat ihm gleich und sah etwas verwirrt zu Watson hinüber.

„Ich war auf der Suche nach Ihnen, Holmes, um ehrlich zu sein.", erklärte Watson, „Ich wollte Ihnen die Ergebnisse der Autopsie vorbeibringen." Erst nachdem er das gesagt hatte, wurde ihm klar, was er da in Kates Gegenwart gesagt hatte. Diese aber versteinerte wieder ihre Gesichtszüge und wurde wieder zu dem emotionslosen Menschen, den Watson und Holmes in der Tür zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten.

„Wollen Sie auch einen Drink?", fragte sie freundlich und sah fragend zu Watson hinüber.

„Miss Morgan, ich … es tut mir leid.", sagte er und nahm den Hut ab.

„Kein Problem, Doktor. Ich wollte sowieso fragen, was dabei herausgekommen ist, also können Sie es mir ja gleich jetzt sagen. Wollen Sie jetzt einen Drink oder nicht?", fragte sie und brachte sogar ein halbwegs akzeptables Grinsen hervor.

„Gerne, haben Sie Whiskey?", fragte er und ging zu Holmes hinüber.

„Setzten Sie sich, Doktor.", Kate reichte ihm sein Gals und setzte sich wieder, so auch Watson und Holmes.

„Also, Mr Holmes, Sie müssen nur rechte und linke Seite als dasselbe und dann die Differenzen betrachten.", erklärte sie und deutete auf das aufgeschlagene Buch.

„Diese Differenzen sind aber ziemlich groß!", sagte Watson und beugte sich zu dem Buch hinab.

„Ich weiß. Deshalb schreibe ich ja richtige.", sagte sie und machte dieses Buch zu und öffnete das Dritte, „Dieses beinhaltet zuerst einmal alle Kontoabhebungen und dann auch noch die Lohnabrechnungen der Angestellten. Selbes Prinzip."

„Und was ist in dem Kleinen?", fragte Holmes.

„Nun, darin befinden sich die kleinen Reserven von Virginia. Sie dachte niemand merkt, dass sie Geld abgezweigt hat und auf ein anderes Bankkonto gelegt hat. Ich habe darauf bestanden dieses auch einsehen zu können. Ich habe alle Werte aufgeschrieben und habe still und heimlich mitgelesen.", sie grinste verschlagen, „Ich muss sagen, es hat mir gefallen sie so ausnehmen zu können!"

„Um Gottes Willen!", Watson wurde blass, „Ist diese Summe korrekt?"

„Ja, Dr. Watson, die ist korrekt. Sehen Sie sich genau an und dann verstehen Sie wieso ich dieses Miststück gerne ausnehmen würde!", sie lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete die beiden Männer, die offensichtlich nicht mehr aus dem Staunen herauskamen.

„Sie hat sich das alles zusammengesammelt?", fragte Holmes fassungslos, „Wie kann man das alles geheim halten, Sie ausgenommen?"

„Die Menschen sehen doch nie das offensichtlich, Mr Holmes. Nur dann wenn man sie mit der Nase voran hineintaucht.", sie lächelte schwach, „Nun, Dr. Watson. Welche Ergebnisse hat die Autopsie gebracht?" Sie straffte ihren Rücken und saß jetzt kerzengerade da.

„Ihr Vater hatte eine Vergiftung durch Methanol.", fing Watson an.

„Formaldehyd! Das würde dann auch den Ausschlag an seinem Hals und das Schlafwandeln erklären, aber es hätte ihn umbringen müssen!", Kate sah ihn erwartungsvoll und fragen zugleich an.

„Es stimmt, eigentlich hätte es ihn töten müssen, aber die Dosis war zu klein, als dass man daran hätte sterben können.", erklärte Watson, „Hat ihr Vater selbstgebrannten

Schnaps getrunken?"

„Nein, er hat noch nicht mal Bier angerührt. Man muss ihm das Methanol auf anderem Wege eingeflößt haben. Zum Beispiel in seinem Tee. Wer tut sowas? Außer dem, dass sie, Mr Holmes, gewisse Personen verdächtigen.", sagte Kate und wandte sich süffisant grinsend zu Holmes.

„Woher weiß sie wen Sie verdächtigen und ich nicht?", fragte Watson fassungslos.

„Er hat mich befragt und dabei auch gefragt wie sich Virginia verhalten hat.", erklärte sie immer noch grinsend.

„Ja und weiter?", Watson war immer noch verwirrt.

„Er hat gegrinst und schien enttäuscht, als ich seine Theorien wiederlegen musste.", sagte sie und ihr Grinsen verschwand wieder.

„Achten Sie eigentlich auch einmal nicht auf etwas?", fragte Watson etwas überfallen.

„Nein. Ich habe auch mit bekommen, dass sie, Mr Holmes, eine Probe von dem Ausschlag meines Vaters genommen haben. Lassen sie mich raten, es war Formaldehyd enthalten?", sie blickte ihn interessiert und fordernd an.

„Sie liegen ganz richtig. Aber ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden, wie es an die Haut gekommen ist, um diesen Ausschlag zu verursachen.", entgegnete Holmes nachdenklich.

„Nun, Formaldehyd kann Ausschlag hervorrufen.", wandte Kate ein.

„Das ist schon richtig, doch dabei kommt es nicht im Ausschlag selbst vor. Es muss auf anderem Wege dort hingelangt sein!", sagte Watson und lehnte sich zurück.

„Kann man es ihm unter die Haut gespritzt haben und würde es dann in dem Ausschlag enthalten sein?", fragte Kate und wandte sich zu Watson. Dieser dachte einige Momente über diese Fragen nach und nickte dann langsam: „Ja, das wäre theoretisch möglich. Aber wie konnte man es ihm spritzen, ohne dass Sie etwas davon gemerkt haben?"

„Er hat Spritzen bekommen, wegen seiner Therapie. Ich musste ihm täglich eine spritzen, vielleicht hat jemand ihm Methanol und Formaldehyd in die Spritze geschmuggelt.", sagte sie, „Kommen Sie mit. Ich gebe Ihnen eine." Sie stand auf und verließ den Salon. Holmes und Watson folgten ihr die Treppe hinauf und den Gang entlang. Vor einer Tür blieb sie stehen und wartete bis die beiden Männer hinter ihr standen. Dann öffnete sie diese und betrat das Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters.

„Er hatte die Spritzen in seinem Schlafzimmer?", fragte Watson schockiert, „Man kann doch keinem verwirrten Mann einfach erlauben die Spritzen, die ihm Heilung versprechen, in seinem Zimmer zu lagern!"

„Keine Sorge, Doktor. Ich bin nicht wahnsinnig.", sagte sie und bedachte ihn mit einem nüchternen Blick. Kate nahm ein Gemälde von der Wand und öffnete mit geübten Fingern den Safe dahinter. Als sie die Safetür öffnete und hineinsah riss sie die Augen auf: „Unmöglich! Wo sind sie?"

„Konnte Ihr Vater in den Safe?", fragte Watson, während sich Holmes interessiert in den Zimmer umsah.

„Nein, ich habe wöchentlich den Code geändert. Niemand außer mir konnte an den Inhalt dieses Safes gelangen.", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Watson weiter.

„Ja, absolut.", sie suchte ein weiteres Mal den Innenraum des Safes ab und fuhr sich dann frustriert durch die Haare, „Moment!"

Ihre Augen leuchteten einen Moment auf und sie bückte sich. Kate klopfte unterhalb der Öffnung an die Wand.

„Was machen Sie da?", fragte Watson verwirrt. Holmes beachtete die beiden gar nicht, sondern durchquerte das Zimmer und klopfte an die Wände und warf einen Blick unter das Bett.

„Ich habe als kleines Mädchen oft in mit meinen Cousinen und Cousins verstecken gespielt. Irgendwann habe ich mal einen Geheimraum gefunden und etliches anderes, was man hinter Wandteppichen und Gemälden verstecken kann. Ich habe immer gewonnen, weil mich niemand finden konnte. So habe ich auch das Gespräch zwischen meinem Vater und Virginia belauscht, von dem ich Ihnen erzählt habe, Mr Holmes.", sagte sie und drückte einen versteckten Riegel weg und schon öffnete sich eine kleine, höchstens 60 Zentimeter hohe und 30 Zentimeter breite Tür.

„Sie haben die beiden also doch belauscht.", sagte Holmes, der sich nun doch wieder zu ihnen umgewandt hatte.

„Nun, sagen wir, ich bin zufällig vorbei gekommen.", korrigierte sie ihn, ohne ich von der Geheimtür abzuwenden. Keinen Moment später zog sie triumphierend zwei Spritzen aus dem Fach und hielt sie Watson hin.

„Machen Sie damit, was Sie wollen. Ich brauche es nicht mehr.", erst sah sie Watson direkt ins Gesicht, doch dann blickte sie zurück auf die Spritzen, „Das sind nur zwei."

„Ja, und weiter?", Watson sah sie völlig verwirrt an.

„Es sollten, aber mindestens fünf sein.", murmelte sie und durchsuchte noch einmal das Geheimfach.

„Wer wusste noch von diesem Fach?", fragte Holmes, jetzt plötzlich an dem Gespräch interessiert.

„Vielleicht hat Virginia es gefunden, aber sonst niemand.", sagte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie stand wieder auf und sah immer noch rätselnd auf die offenstehende Geheimtür.

„Nehmen wir an, jemand wusste außer Ihnen von den Spritzen, die dort drinnen lagen. Wenn dieser Jemand vorgehabt hätte, Ihren Vater umzubringen, was hätte er ihm gegeben und was hätte er mit den Spritzen angefangen?", fragte Holmes und befingerte seine Pfeife.

„Wenn man ihm eine Überdosis verabreicht hätte. Was wäre die Folge davon?", fragte Watson und blickte von Holmes zu Kate.

Kate begriff, was der Doktor damit meinte und sagte freiheraus das, was ihr dazu einfiel: „Es waren Mittel gegen seine geistige Verwirrtheit. Eine Überdosis hätte ihn …"

„Wahnsinnig gemacht!", sagte alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Watson, packen Sie die Spritzen ein, ich muss dringend mit Mrs Virginia reden.", sagte Holmes.

„Vergessen Sie die Bücher nicht und sollten Sie noch was wissen wollen, fragen Sie einfach.", bot Kate an und brachte die beiden Männer zur Tür.

„Das ich Ihnen einen Wunsch meinerseits ans Herz legen, Mr. Holmes?", fragte sie und musste sich ein böses Grinsen verkneifen.

„Natürlich.", sagte er und blickte sie interessiert an.

„Quetschen Sie sie aus.", ihre Tonhöhe war beinahe um eine halbe Oktave gefallen und sie blickte ihn mit blitzenden Augen an.

Holmes musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen: „Ich tue mein Bestes." Er und Watson lüfteten ihre Hüte und steigen die Treppe hinunter. Kate schloss die Tür und lehnte sich an sie, während sie überlegte, was sie noch tun musste, oder wollte. Sie hatte nichts zu tun, aber sie wollte sich irgendwie beschäftigen. Es regnete, also fiel ausreiten weg. Irgendwann beschloss sie sich eine Kanne Tee zu machen und sich in der Bibliothek zu vergraben. Als sie den Salon durchqueren wollte, um in die Bibliothek zu gelangen fiel ihr Blick auf den Couchtisch. Sie musste lächeln. Er hatte die Bücher doch vergessen. Sie ging darauf zu und packte sie wieder in die Tasche. Dann ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese. Anscheinend hatte Holmes sich wieder daran erinnert, denn er stand nun vor ihrer Tür und hatte gerade klopfen wollen. Sie hielt ihm die Tasche hin und er nahm sie dankend wieder an sich.

„Schönen Tag noch.", murmelte er und nickte ihr zu.

„Ihnen auch.", entgegnete sie und grinste.


End file.
